Secret Service Meets Mossad
by Kat A. Fonell
Summary: This is just a one-shot about how Ari meets Kate and how they fell in love, tell me what you think.


**SECRET SERVICE MEETS MOSSAD**

**BY KAT A. FONELL**

One fine day during a beautiful fall day, I was at the supermarket to pick up a few things for dinner. The team was coming over for dinner and I am cooking up some of my famous chicken fettuccine. I had everything I needed to get, but I decided to pick up some bourbon because I know it is Gibbs favorite. After I had picked up the bourbon I was exiting the isle when all of a sudden Crash! Another cart collided with mine. As I looked up I noticed there was the most beautiful manstanding in front of me and as our eyes locked he smiled the most beautiful smile you could imagine, and for what seemed to be an eternity no one spoke then he finally broke this silence,"Hello, how are you? My name is Ari Haswari." Oh God his accident is so cute.

" I'm good, how about you? My name is Kate Todd."

" I am fine."

I don't know what I was thinking but all of a sudden I blurted out," Would you like to come over to my house tonight…" One of his eyebrows went up confused,"Oh God that sounded a little to forward. What I meant was I am having a couple of people I work with over my house tonight and was wondering if you would like to come."

" Sure I would love to come." I then wrote down my address and phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to him and told him that he could come over to my house at around five o'clock. " I will be there, see you later Kate." As he was walking away all I could do was stare at his ass, and man was it gorgeous. I then checked out and then I drove home to prepare for dinner. I finished the cooking around 4:30, and like always Gibbs was the first to arrive and as I let him in, him being a gentleman and all, he asked me," Kate what would you like me to do?"

" Gibbs you really don't have to do that…"

" Kate I want to." He always has to be difficult sometimes.

" If you want to you can set the table, if you do not mind. Oh and Gibbs add one more."

" What do you mean?"

" I kind of met someone at the supermarket today and I kind of invited him over to dinner."

" Kind of?"

" Ya it was random I kind of blurted out and asked him to come over, it just kind of slipped out."

" Do you want me to run a background check?" Curse Gibbs and his parental instincts.

" No I don't Gibbs, I kind of like this guy even though we just met today, I do not need you scaring him off the first day." He grinned at me.

"Haha very funny Kate," he finished setting the table just as the guests had arrived. After the team was seated at their seats there was a knock at the door Tony looked at me confused and said," Katie who could that be."

" A friend Tony, and you know I don't like it when you call me Katie." I walked over and opened the door and he was standing there with a bouquet of flowers, roses to be exact, " Kate these are for you," I took the flowers, then he followed me into the kitchen and I put the flowers in a glass of water. Then we went into the other room and I said to everyone," Guys, this is Ari Haswari."

Gibbs was the first one to speak and he put out his hand and they shook," Nice to meet you Ari, but, if you ever hurt her I'll sick the dogs on you."

The expression on his face changed," I do not intend to hurt her." He grinned at Kate.

Abby was the next person to greet him, like always she is the bouncy goth that she is. She went right over and hugged him," Nice to meet you Ari, I'm Abby but you can call me Abbs."

" Nice to meet you Abbs." They broke the hug, and the next person to introduce himself was Tony, and all I could think of was oh God this ought to be good," I'm very special agent Anthony DiNozzo, please to meet you, but, I am with Gibbs on sicking the dogs on you if you ever hurt her."

" Like I said before I will never hurt her. I promise that, and it is very nice to meet you Tony." They shook hands.

Tim McGee was the next person," I name is Tim, how are you? It is very nice to meet you."

" I am fine Tim, it is very nice to meet you as well."

Jimmy was not here because he has somewhere else to be, but, Ducky was here though," Nice to meet you my dear boy."

" It is very nice to meet you Dr. Mallard."

" Call me Ducky." They shook hands and smiled.

Everyone sat down and started to eat, then, DiNozzo being DiNozzo said," So how did you two meet."

I said," Well Tony our carts collided," his eyebrows went up in confusion," at the supermarket Tony, not what you were thinking."

"Oh…"

Then Gibbs said," So Ari what do you do for a living?"

" Well Gibbs I used to work for Mossad…" All of a sudden Tony and Gibbs stood up so fast, that there chairs fell, with their guns drawn. Ari put up his hands.

Then I said,"Boys just sit down and let him finish," they reluctantly picked up their chairs and then sat down, and put their guns away.

" Anyway, I work for an electrical company now."

Then Tony said," Why did you leave Mossad?"

" Well it was not for me, I did not like what I was doing there. My father is director of Mossad, I do not like going against his word but, in this situation I think I made the right choice."

Then Gibbs said," That you did, boy."

Then DiNozzo said,"So have you known each other long?" I kicked him under the table and he yelped, I glared at him because I knew he already knew that answer. He was just being DiNozzo, I mouthed knock it off and he mouthed back, why? And I mouthed just because, don't ruin this for me, and all he did was shrug. A little while later everyone had left with a hug and a kiss, well almost everyone left, Ari was still there of course. We went into the family room and sat down on the couch, he was sitting so close to me, I was staring into his chocolate brown eyes when he said,"You work with really nice people."

" Yeah I guess they're are right, they're like family to me."

He moved his hand over and his golden brown colored skin touched mine, and I got goosebumps. " I really like you, Kate."

" I like you too Ari," and we smiled at each other. He ran his hand through my hair, then he caressed my cheek. Then he leaned in and our lips met, and in a most passionate kiss. We broke the kiss and when his eyes met mine I smiled, then we kissed again. The next thing I realized he was caressing my breast but I did not stop him, I just let him do it." Ari?"

" Yes my love?"

" Would you like to take this upstairs?"

" I would love that," he said through a kiss. We stood up still kissing, and he walked to my room as if he knew where he was going already. He placed me on my back on the bed, and he took his shirt off, and God was it gorgeous, golden tanned skin, with six pack abs. He got back on top of me and kissed me, and as we deepened the kiss his hands moved down my body, his hands feeling my skin, then moving and unbuttoning my shirt, and me unbuttoning his pants. I could feel him smile through our kiss, and I smiled back. He stood up for a second to remove his pants, then he got back on top of me. He finally got my shirt unbuttoned and he unhooked my bra. He started caressing my breasts, my nipples were like amber beads, I started to moan. He lifted my skirt and pulled my underwear down and entered me with his hard cock. He started to rock back and forth, while staring into my eyes. I was moaning and he was groaning and then he started to pump in and out of me very hard and fast. It didn't take us long to reach our climax and we were panting from orgasm. After we finished he was leaning against the headboard of my bed, I was lying with my head on his stomach. "Kate, you are so beautiful…"

" Why thank you, you're so handsome."

" Thank you, I do really mean this I think I am in love with you. Would you like to date me?"

" I think we are way past dating," he chuckled. I was tracing circles on his stomach, " but on the contrary I would love to date you."

" Okay, then it is settled I am taking you out tomorrow night, just do not tell my sister."

" Why not who is your sister."

" Her name is Ziva David, and I know what you are thinking but we have different mothers she is my half-sister. She still works for Mossad, and will kill anyone who will harm me."

" I would…"

" I know that she is pretty cool though, once you get to know her."

" Okay then, I love you Ari Haswari."

" And I love you Kate Todd," and our lips met once again.


End file.
